In many cases, automated inspection of manufactured objects seeks to find deviations from a 3D model of each inspected object. The 3D model may, for example, be a computer-aided design (CAD) model or a model based on previously measured 3D coordinates of a sample object. It may be desirable in such inspections to perform such 3D inspections rapidly, with adequate accuracy, and with relatively low cost in inspection test equipment.
Accordingly, while existing automated 3D inspection systems are suitable for their intended purpose, the need for improvement remains.